Parting Such Sweet Sorrow
by oodlesofdoodles
Summary: So what if he promised he wasn't going to make this difficult for her. She shouldn't have believed he actually would. Not with the way he felt about her.


_Warning: One major curse word and a few "Hell"s in there._

"Please don't make this any harder for me. Please give me that."

"Please don' leave."

"There's nothing here for me!"

"There's me."

"Yes there's you, but who's to say that would last?"

"Could'cha at least give it a chance?"

"I have a solid future back in London and you know that!" she sighed, and looked at the ground, unable to look at his face. "Will you please stop giving me that look? You promised you wouldn't make it hard for me to leave. You promised!"

"Well, I should not'a made tha' promise, 'cause I can' just let'cha fuckin' leave!"

"Watch your language!" she snapped, before sighing.

"Why should I do tha'? You're leavin'. No sense in me watchin' my language."

"I told you. You're not just doing it for me. You're doing it for- damn you Elliot! Stop getting me off on tangents!"

He just gave her a weak smile. "I have ta' try sometin', don' I?"

The smile she gave him was just as weak. They both turned when the bus pulled in.

"Please don' do this Amy. Please."

"Elliot, I'm getting on that bus and I am going back to London. I've been here too long as it is."

"Yer the one who wanted to stay longer remember?"

"They're calling my bus now. I have to go."

If her mouth hadn't trembled at that point, he might have let her off without any trouble. But her mouth did tremble and her eyes did happen to get glassy, so he did the only thing he could at that point. He pulled her as close as he dared and amid the bustle of everything at the bus station, he gave her a kiss that he hoped would be enough to last him until he saw her again. To possibly last him forever. She willingly kissed him back at first, but then wrenched herself away.

"Please don't do that to me, please," she whimpered, partially pulling away from his embrace.

"If yer goin' ta leave me, a'least give me one ta last me for the twenty years or so."

"You'll forget me. You don't need twenty years. Five at the most Elliot and don't you try to contradict me," she paused and looked at the ground one last time. "I'll miss you. You do know that, don't you? I will miss you Tony."

"Yeah, you'll probably find some propah city bloke."

"No Tony…well, at least not one who can match you in making eggs and toast."

He gave her a fraction of a smile for that one.

"Bus is leavin' now miss!" the driver yelled over.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back before turning back to Tony.

"Tell the kid hello fer us, and that we miss 'im."

"I will Tony, I will. Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to know-I need you to believe me when I say that I love you," she said desperately holding his face in her hands as he looked away scoffing lightly. "I do! I love you, and no matter where I go or what I do or whomever I become Tony, You will always have part of my heart."

"Yeah, remember that when yer gettin' married to yer puff dancer of a husband."

"I will Tony, I always will, but even if he can dance, he won't old a flame to you."

"Miss, I can' wait any longer!" the driver yelled again.

She pulled him in for one last desperate hug before kissing his cheek, whispering a teary, "I love you," and ran on to the bus, whipping her cheeks furiously.

Tony followed the bus as it left and she gave him one last teary look over her shoulder.

"I love you!" he shouted after the bus. She nodded and blew him a kiss before turning away from him.

So Tony Elliot was left standing in the bus station parking lot looking just as or even more so lost as when Billy left.

"Stupid ballet dancers," he muttered furiously, before kicking a rock, and walking out of the station, whiping tears.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never done a Billy Elliot story before but when I was a kid I always had a major crush on Tony (don't ask me why) and I was watching this film the other day and had time to spare.<strong>

**To clear some things up, yes, Amy is a ballet dancer and met Tony through Billy. If people want a story giving that background I would be more than willing to write it.**

**I'm sorry if Tony's accent (in writing) is bad. I decided to take a stab at it because it brings more of his voice into the story but if it doesn't make any sense or is incorrect in any way let me know so I can change it!  
><strong>

**This itself is a oneshot but if people would like me too I can add more to it. I will warn however that I am a horrible updater and am sticking to oneshots for the time being.**

**P.S. If you didn't figure this out already, I don't own Billy Elliot in any way shape or form.**


End file.
